Prayer of the refuge
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Ahora somos la rabia y la desesperación de aquellos que ven cómo su infancia es arrebatada cruelmente. Somos los que permanecieron en silencio y siempre hicieron lo que les decían hasta que no pudieron soportarlo más. Hasta que la injusticia fue demasiado grande.


Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

 **Nota de la autora:** Las frases que están en negrita pertenecen a la canción _Prayer of the refuge_ de Rise Against, así que a ellos los créditos. Al final las pondré en su idioma original.

Por cierto, gracias a **Miss Lefroy** por el beteo, que la mujer siempre me está aguantando xD

* * *

 **PRAYER OF THE REFUGE**

* * *

 _Las cosas son tan diferentes ahora que aún me cuesta creerlo. Me cuesta acostumbrarme al silencio que hay todos los días en el Gran Comedor, donde solo se oye el sonido de los cubiertos y la risa de algún Slytherin que cree tener el colegio bajo su dominio._

 _Al principio todos intentamos que las cosas fueran como siempre, que el cambio no se notara demasiado, intentamos acostumbrarnos a ellos, pero fue imposible. Luego intentamos ignorarlos, pero fallamos. Así que muchos optaron por realizar sus tareas de manera automática, intentando que su presencia no se notara demasiado. Y, por mucho que procuráramos pasar desapercibidos para intentar sobrevivir, no nos lo permitían._

 _Ellos nos forzaban a demostrar una y otra vez el lado en el que estábamos y, de negarte a responder, el castigo era casi tan malo como para aquellos que se les oponían. Parecían disfrutar de la cara de horror que ponían los alumnos sorprendidos cuando les interpelaban. Casi preferían eso a las caras de indiferencia de aquellos que ya les da igual ser castigados o no._

 _He perdido la cuenta de los niños que he visto llorando en los pasillos; he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he querido volver con mi familia. He perdido la cuenta de tantas cosas que me pregunto si no estaré realmente acostumbrándome a todo este horror._

 _Antes_ _ **teníamos un lugar al que podíamos llamar hogar**_ _, pero ahora vivimos en constante miedo, caminamos con la cabeza agachada, intentando no hacer ruido; incluso el roce de las túnicas provocan sobresaltos en los más jóvenes. Ahora somos simples sombras que conviven juntos. Sombras que se esconden como ratas de aquellos que consideran sus depredadores._

 _Pero cada vez que me miro en el espejo, cada vez que noto los arañazos recientes en mi rostro, la ira hierve por mis venas. Quizás es por eso por lo que terminé uniéndome al ED, a pesar de no tener ni una pizca de heroísmo en mi cuerpo. Quizás por ello ahora me atrevo a levantar la cabeza y mirarles fijamente, desafiándolos._

 _Ahora_ _ **somos la rabia y la desesperación**_ _de aquellos que ven cómo su infancia es arrebatada cruelmente._ _ **Somos los que permanecieron en silencio y siempre hicieron lo que les decían**_ _hasta que no pudieron soportarlo más. Hasta que la injusticia fue demasiado grande._

 _Neville siempre nos dice que, aunque a veces_ _ **el hambre y el frío**_ _sea insoportable, aunque el suelo de la Sala de los Menesteres sea más incómodo que nuestras camas, aunque suframos por algo en lo que no elegimos participar, el hecho de saber que estamos luchando por lo que nos merecemos, por recuperar nuestras antiguas vidas, es motivo suficiente para seguir adelante._

 _Nos amontonábamos en aquella sala, sobreviviendo con la poca comida que Aberforth podía conseguirnos y la que algunos traían del Gran Comedor, pues aquellos que eran el ojo de la rebelión, apenas podían caminar por el colegio sin que los hermanos descargaran toda su ira sobre ellos._

 _Nuestros dormitorios tampoco eran tan seguros como antes. Ningún lugar era seguro a excepción de aquella sala. Éramos refugiados en un sitio que antes llamábamos hogar, anhelando el momento en el que todo se acabe y podamos volver a nuestra vida anterior, si es que eso pueda llegar a ser posible._

 _Y, aunque me alegra que luchemos e intentemos conseguir un futuro mejor, no puedo evitar sentirme inquieta al pensar que_ _ **están guiando nuestro camino ventanas rotas y cenizas**_ _. Pues la violencia se paga con más violencia y, en eso, nadie podía ganar a los Carrow._

Mandy dejó la pluma al lado mientras doblaba el pergamino que acababa de escribir. No sabía por qué seguía escribiendo todo lo que pasaba en el colegio. Quizás era un intento de distanciarse de la realidad; o simplemente quería poner por escrito sus pensamientos para darse cuenta que esa era su nueva vida.

No sabía cuál era el motivo, pero lo cierto era que le ayudaba a sobrevivir día tras día en aquella escuela de fantasmas. Sombras que mueren con la luz del día y que viven con la paz de la noche. Sombras que recuerdan el pasado en las fauces del presente.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Frases en su versión original:**

 _(1) We had a place that we could call home — Teníamos un lugar al que podíamos llamar hogar._

 _(2) We are the angry and the desperate, — Somos la rabia y la desesperación_

 _(3) We are the ones who kept quiet, — Somos los que permanecieron en silencio_

 _(4) And always did what we were told — Y siempre hicieron lo que les decían_

 _(5) The hungry, and the cold, — El hambre y el frío_

 _(6) Are guiding the way. — Están guiando nuestro camino_

 _(7) Broken windows and ashes — Ventanas rotas y cenizas_


End file.
